Explaining Why Carla Lies
by journey maker
Summary: Seto and Tea tell their daughter what happened to Carla. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

When Seto entered the Manor carrying Angelina, Tea looked into Seto's face and saw the tears running down her daughters face she said "Seto, what's wrong?"

Angelina got down and ran to her mommy and she said "Why did daddy say that Carla was lying with Jesus?"

Not really understanding what was going on Tea picked up their daughter and she said "Honey why don't you go get your clothes changed and then we'll talk."

When Angelina left the room Tea looked at Seto and he said "Miss Kennedy told me that the Principal found out that Carla had been beaten so badly by her parents and she died last night." Tea went to Seto and he held her in his arms and they both cried because that sweet innocent baby had to suffer the pain and agony of being beaten by her parents because no one bothered to notice the signs of abuse and oh she must have died a horrible death.

"What are we going to tell her?" Tea asked Seto.

Seto held his wife in his arms and then he said "We're going to tell her the truth because she's so upset that her new best friend was taken away from her." So together they went to their daughter and as they entered her room she was kneeling on the floor saying a prayer "Please God take care of Carla and let her know that I really liked her so very much and I really miss her. Amen."

As they went into her room Seto and Tea sat down on her bed and then Seto said "Honey mommy and I have to talk to you." Angelina went over and Seto picked her up and held her in his arms and then he said "Today I found out from your teacher that Carla was being hurt by her parents and when no one seemed to notice well the hurt continued and then last night they really hurt her really bad and she died and now she's in heaven with God and Jesus."

Angelina looked at her daddy and then to her mommy and she said "How did they hurt her?"

Tea then touched the side of her daughters face and she said "Honey, daddy told me that you saw bruises on Carla's arms well that's from her mommy and daddy grabbing her and hurting her. Then I guess they must have gotten really mad at her because she died from them hitting her little body and well she couldn't take it and she just closed her eyes and God came and took her back to heaven so that she would never be hurt like that ever again."

Angelina listened to what her mommy said and then as tears ran down her little face she said "You and daddy never hit me or make me have bruises why did Carla's parents do that to her?"

Tea looked at Seto and then he said "Honey, daddy and I love you with all our hearts and would never ever think of hitting you but sometimes some people have really bad tempers and the littlest thing can make them mad and they start hitting anyone that they see and I guess that's what happened to Carla."

Then Angelina said "Uncle Joey and Aunt Mai told me that God gave me to you and daddy because he wanted us to be a family is that right?"

Seto smiled down at his daughter and he said "That's right."

Then Angelina said "Why did God give Carla to her parents, didn't he know that they were going to get angry and hit her till she died?"

Tea then said "Listen, sometimes things things go wrong and that makes some people loose their tempers and they begin to hit people and sometimes it's their own families that they hurt. I don't know if what Carla's parents did to her was on purpose or if something happened in their lives that made them like that, no one will ever know, all you have to know is that daddy and I love you with all our hearts and we will never hit or hurt you ever."

Angelina then hugged her mommy and daddy and she said "Thank you for telling me about Carla and I know that someday we'll be together again and we'll be able to play together in heaven won't we mommy?"

Tea held her daughter to her breast and as she looked at Seto over their daughters head she said "Yes baby, someday you and Carla will be able to play together when you meet again in heaven."

Tea and Seto took their daughter to the funeral of Carla Louise Sawyer who was buried today at the Angel in the Wind Cemetery and upon her headstone there was a beautiful angel with outstretched arms and it said "Carla Louise Sawyer one of God's littlest angels going home to be with her father in heaven. Born January 10, 2001 died January 1, 2008."

As everyone was leaving Angelina went over to where her friend was buried and she said "I'll see you sometime in heaven and we'll play all the time. I miss you Carla and I will always love you."

Then they got into the limo and the driver drove them home.

THE END……..


End file.
